Question: The polynomial $x^{101} + Ax + B$ is divisible by $x^2 + x + 1$ for some real numbers $A$ and $B.$  Find $A + B.$
Answer: If $x^{101} + Ax + B$ is divisible by $x^2 + x + 1,$ then $x^{101} + Ax + B$ must be equal to 0 any time $x$ is a root of $x^2 + x + 1 = 0.$

Let $\omega$ be a root of $x^2 + x + 1 = 0,$ so $\omega^2 + \omega + 1 = 0.$  Then
\[(\omega - 1)(\omega^2 + \omega + 1) = 0,\]or $\omega^3 - 1 = 0,$ which means $\omega^3 = 1.$

By the Factor Theorem,
\[\omega^{101} + A \omega + B = 0.\]We have that $\omega^{101} = \omega^{3 \cdot 33 + 2} = (\omega^3)^{33} \cdot \omega^2 = \omega^2,$ so
\begin{align*}
\omega^{101} + A \omega + B &= \omega^2 + A \omega + B \\
&= (-\omega - 1) + A \omega + B \\
&= (A - 1) \omega + (B - 1) \\
&= 0.
\end{align*}Since $\omega$ is a nonreal complex number, we must have $A = 1$ and $B = 1,$ so $A + B = \boxed{2}.$